Wayside School (building)
Wayside School is the titular location of the Wayside School series. It is an elementary school that by accident, was built thirty stories tall. It was meant to be built only one story tall, with thirty classrooms placed side-to-side. It is also missing its nineteenth story, though the eighteenth and twentieth are present. About Wayside School serves all the same purposes a typical elementary school would. Students attend Wayside School every day from nine in the morning to two in the afternoon. Kindergarteners leave the school at about noon. According to "Lunch," 4,500 people go to Wayside School, but it is possible this statistic is made up, as that would necessitate 150 students in each classroom. In "A Bad Case of the Sillies," it is stated 1,000 students attend the school, which is more likely as this would put 33 students in each classroom, just a little more than the twenty-eight to twenty-nine seen in Mrs. Jewls's class. In the cartoon, the number of students is likely much smaller, populated by a limited cast of background characters and only sixteen students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Wayside School serves its purpose as an educational facility, though often the methods of learning taught at the school are seen to be very strange. The Sideways Arithmetic series has students learning to add with words, rather than numbers, and in the cartoon, it is shown that field trips are taken by radically modifying the school itself to resemble whatever environment they should attend. ("Age of Aquarium") Aside from being thirty stories tall, the school lacks its nineteenth story. It was supposedly forgotten when the school was built, and is home to Miss Zarves's classroom. Miss Zarves supposedly doesn't exist either. That being said, the nineteenth story seems to exist to some degree, as Allison travels to it in "A Bad Case of the Sillies," a cow ends up on it in "Time Out," and Louis kicks a ball there in "Way-High-Up Ball." In the cartoon, the school often has Escher-like architecture, with doors, windows, lockers and other fixtures often being placed in bizarre or inconvenient locations. Stories First story The first story currently has a few known rooms. In both the books and the cartoon, the principal's office is located on the first story. In the book chapter "Deedee," it is also mentioned a classroom is on this floor, but this room is never seen. In the books, the bathrooms are also located here, but in the cartoon they have been moved to the second story. Second story The second story of Wayside School is home to the ballroom, as revealed in "Valooosh" and an unknown classroom, as revealed in "Deedee." In the cartoon, it is home to the bathrooms, though in the book series, these are located on the first story. Third story The third story of Wayside School is rarely seen in the books. It appears thrice in the books, once in "Game Day" when Dameon pushes down a watermelon from this floor, but Miss Mush fails to catch it. It also appears in "Way-High-Up Ball" when Eric Ovens throws a ball above its window. In "The Bells of Wayside," it is revealed a teacher named Mr. Hardgroves's class is located on this floor. It is seen a handful of times in the cartoon, such as in "Music Lessons," but it is never shown what is on this floor. Fourth story The fourth floor has the counselor's office, as shown in "A Story with a Disappointing Ending" and "Up and Down." Dr. Pickell works in this room. Fifth story The fifth story is home to a kindergarten classroom, as revealed in "Principles of Principals." While it appears in Wayside: The Movie and a number of other episodes, they do not confirm which floor it is located on. Presumably, the students here go home at twelve on the kindergarten bus. Alongside this, the episode "Mrs. Gorf," reveals a pottery class is located on this floor. Sixth story The sixth story is first shown in the cartoon episode "Mrs. Gorf," where it is revealed a balcony on this floor contains a campground that the students visit one night to tell ghost stories. It returns later on in "Dana Checks Out," when Dana makes a brief stop here in her voyage around the school. Seventh story The seventh story is home to the library, as seen in "Allison." The library subsequently appears in the cartoon in the episodes "Free Stewy," "Oh, Brother," and "Myth of Nick." Aside from several other books, Wayside School's yearbooks, weekbooks, and minutebooks are all also kept in the library. An unnamed librarian works in this room. Eighth story This story is rarely seen, though in the episode "Todd & Bull Story," the props that formed the wishing well fell out of a window on this story after falling down the ninth story staircase. In "Game Day," Miss Worm fails to catch a watermelon Myron pushes out the window. Ninth story This story appears in the chapter "Kathy and D.J.," when D.J. stops on the staircase from this story on his way to Mrs. Jewls's class, only to be mocked by Kathy. In the episode "Todd & Bull Story," Myron knocks down a set of props down a staircase to the eighth story, meaning that he was on the ninth, where he and Louis were preparing for a school play. This story hasn't been seen elsewhere. Tenth story This story has only been mentioned on three instances. The first time was in "Kathy and D.J.," when D.J. stops on the stairs to this story on his way to Mrs. Jewls's class, only to be mocked by Kathy. The second was in "Game Day," where Mrs. Jewls catches a watermelon pushed out a window by D.J. The third is in "An Elephant in Wayside School," where it's revealed a classroom is on this floor as Deedee knocks over a student from this floor to get a red ball. Eleventh story In "Game Day," Principal Kidswatter fails to catch a watermelon Dana pushed out the window from this floor. It has never appeared anywhere else. Twelfth story The twelfth story is home to the teachers' lounge, as revealed in the chapter "Mush." Students are not allowed here, and it's described as "a secret place" by Mrs. Jewls, but Bebe knows the entrance. In the cartoon, it makes occasional appearances, most notably "French Fried," where students visit the teachers' lounge for better food prepared by Le Chef. Thirteenth story While this story has never directly been mentioned, it does exist, as in "Game Day," Mrs. Jewls is able to catch a watermelon D.J. pushes out of the window of this story. Strangely enough, a button is not present for this story in "The Elevator." It's possible the ice skating rink is on this story, as that room has purple walls. Fourteenth story The fourteenth story is the location of the Geography teacher's class, as seen when the Mushroom Surprise burns through the kitchen floor in Wayside: The Movie. It also appears in the episode "Todd Falls in Love," where Principal Kidswatter fires half the faculty staff to place a gondola canal on this floor. It is revealed the classroom on this floor has three exits. Fifteenth story The fifteenth story is home to the cafeteria, as revealed in "Allison," when Allison gives Miss Mush an orange in this room. The cafeteria makes subsequent appearances in other book chapters and the cartoon. While students typically eat lunch in the cafeteria, they have also been seen eating lunch on the playground or Mrs. Jewls's class. The kitchen is also located on this floor, as revealed in Wayside: The Movie. Here, Miss Mush prepares meals to serve to the rest of the students. Sixteenth story The sixteenth story is home to the science department, if a door leading downwards on the seventeenth story is to be believed. This classroom is seen in "Principles of Principals" and "Todd Falls in Love," and is taught by Roger. In "Principles of Principals," they are seen disecting a frog, while it is seen in a flashback in "Todd Falls in Love." In "The Elevator," the school's elevator ends up halfway between this story and the sixteenth story. Seventeenth story While the seventeenth story is never shown in the books, it does appear twice in the cartoon. The English teacher teaches in a classroom on this story. The ceiling of this classroom was built far too short, so students end up hurting their hands whenever they try to raise their hands to answer a question. In Wayside: The Movie, Todd fixes this by sawing each desk, so students can raise their hands freely. In "Free Stewy," Stewy raises the ceiling when he attempts to answer a question by raising all eight of his tentacles, causing the roof to be raised. The teacher briefly dances on the desk, and is crushed when Stewy leaves the room. For unknown reasons, Elizabeth is seen in this classroom in Wayside: The Movie and "Free Stewy" rather than in Mrs. Jewls's class. Eighteenth story It is unknown what is located on the eighteenth story, but in "Game Day," Jenny is disqualified after Louis fails to catch a watermelon she pushes out of this story's window. Typically, it is only seen in the context of being one of the two stories between the nineteenth story, such as in "Calvin" in the books or "Dana Checks Out" in the cartoon. Nineteenth story The non-existent nineteenth story makes regular appearances in the Wayside School series, first mentioned in "Calvin," when Mrs. Jewls requests Calvin deliver a note here. On the nineteenth story is supposedly a classroom taught by Miss Zarves, who also doesn't exist. In "A Bad Case of the Sillies," Allison lands on this floor after going unnoticed by her classmates, only to meet a bunch of other strange, lost, or non-existent students like Nick, Ray Gunn, and Mark Miller. This story appears in the cartoon episodes "Dana Checks Out" and "Myth of Nick" as a boarded up hole in the wall where the classroom was supposed to be placed. Twentieth story It is unknown what is located on the twentieth story, and typically it is only seen in the context of being one of the two stories between the nineteenth story, such as "Calvin" in the books or "Dana Checks Out" in the cartoon. Twenty-first story On the twenty-first story is a round, tube-shaped hallway, as revealed in "Imperfect Attendance." This hall makes appearances in many other episodes, such as Wayside: The Movie, "The Elevator," "Free Stewy," and "Slow Mo Mo." Twenty-second story The twenty-second story has never been shown. It is unknown what is on this floor. Twenty-third story Nancy's classroom is on the twenty-third story, as revealed in the book chapter "Nancy." Who the teacher of this classroom is is unconfirmed, however. It briefly appears in Wayside: The Movie, when a cow is seen chewing one of the walls. Twenty-fourth story This story briefly appears in the episode "Oh, Great Leader" when Mrs. Jewls, Todd, Dana, and Maurecia are pulling Principal Kidswatter upstairs on a wheelbarrow. According to Mrs. Jewls, the nurse's office is a few flights of stairs away, meaning that it is likely on the twenty-fifth or twenty-sixth story. Twenty-fifth story The twenty-fifth story has never been shown. It is unknown what is on this floor. It could be the nurse's office, as it is mentioned to be a few staircases above the twenty-fourth story in "Oh, Great Leader." Twenty-sixth story The twenty-sixth story has never been shown. It is unknown what is on this floor. It could be the nurse's office, as it is mentioned to be a few staircases above the twenty-fourth story in "Oh, Great Leader." Twenty-seventh story What is on the twenty-seventh story is unknown, but Maurecia saves Jenny from being eaten by a cow as an apple here in the episode "Mrs. Gorf," and in "Class Cow," Todd dodges a series of cows on this story. Twenty-eighth story In "A Bad Case of the Sillies," Allison briefly stops by this floor to see if the teacher in an unknown classroom can recognize her. After she goes unnoticed, she continues downstairs. In the cartoon, a basketball court is located on this floor, where Myron and Maurecia win a round in "My Partner Gets All the Credit." Twenty-ninth story The twenty-ninth story is home to Miss Worm's class, as revealed in "Miss Worm." The students in this classroom are frequently bothered by Mrs. Jewls when she is teaching sideways arithmetic, as the students in Mrs. Jewls's class get very excited when doing it. In the cartoon, it is also the location of Miss Mush's Honors Class, as shown in "Honors Class," which doubles as an auditorium, as shown in "My Fluffy Hair." Thirtieth story The thirtieth story is home to Mrs. Jewls's class, and is seen in almost every chapter of the book and almost every episode of the cartoon, with a few exceptions. In the books, it was originally Mrs. Gorf's classroom, but was handed to Mrs. Jewls three days later because Mrs. Gorf was turned into an apple and eaten by Louis. In the cartoon, it has belonged to Mrs. Jewls since approximately the 1970s. According to "A Package for Mrs. Jewls," it is Louis's favorite class in the school. Nothing else seems to be on the thirtieth story, aside from a few lockers and a staircase leading to the roof. Gallery of stories Todd Maurecia Dana I'm Talking About Me.jpg|Dana, Maurecia, and Todd on the first story's hallway. ("Cabbage, My Boy") Ballroom.png|Joe, Leslie, and Bebe dancing in the ballroom on the second story. ("Rat in Shining Armor") Third story.PNG|Kidswatter stopping on the third story. ("Music Lessons") Up and Down Heitz.png|D.J. sees Dr. Pickell in the counselor's office on the fourth story. ("Up and Down") Fifth story.PNG|A kindergarten class on the fifth story. ("The Elevator") Sixth story.PNG|A campground located on the sixth story. ("Mrs. Gorf") Todd Maurecia Dana Pointing at Picture.jpg|Maurecia points to a picture of herself, Dana, and Todd in the library on the seventh story in a minutebook. ("Myth of Nick") Eighth story.PNG|A wheelbarrow carrying props accidentally dumps them out of the eighth story window, forming the wishing well. ("Todd & Bull Story") Ninth story.PNG|Myron and Louis prepare for the school play on the ninth story. ("Todd & Bull Story") Kathy and D.J. 2003.jpg|Kathy and D.J. on the staircase to the tenth story. ("Kathy and D.J.") Teachers' lounge.PNG|A few teachers relaxing in the teacher's lounge on the twelfth floor. (Wayside: The Movie) Fourteenth story.PNG|Mr. Kidswatter tells students on the fourteenth story to watch their steps so they can avoid the newly constructed gondola canal. ("Todd Falls in Love") Fifteenth story.PNG|Miss Mush excitedly opening the kitchen door on the fifteenth floor. (Wayside: The Movie) Sixteenth story.PNG|The science department on the sixteenth story. ("Principles of Principals") Seventeenth story.PNG|Students attempting to raise their hands on the seventeenth story. (Wayside: The Movie) Eighteenth story.PNG|Todd, Dana, and Myron on the eighteenth story. (Wayside: The Movie) Nineteenth story.PNG|A hole placed where the nineteenth story should be. ("Dana Checks Out") Twentieth story.PNG|Dana preparing to jump to the nineteenth story from the twentieth story. ("Dana Checks Out") Twenty-first story.PNG|Dana on the twenty-first story, noting she only has nine stories to go before she gets to Mrs. Jewls's class and beats the perfect attendance record. ("Imperfect Attendance") Twenty-third story.PNG|A cow eating the wall of the twenty-third story. (Wayside: The Movie) Twenty-fourth story.PNG|Mr. Kidswatter waking up on the twenty-fourth story, fearing the kids want to eat him. ("Oh, Great Leader") Twenty-seventh story.PNG|Maurecia rescues several of the students transformed into apples on the twenty-seventh story. ("Mrs. Gorf") 28th Floor.jpg|A game of basketball about to start on the twenty-eighth story. ("My Partner Gets All the Credit") Twenty-ninth floor.PNG|Maurecia and Sammy attending Honors Class on the twenty-ninth story. ("Honors Class") Thirtieth story.PNG|Mrs. Jewls's class on the thirtieth story. ("Todd Falls in Love") Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Locations